Sombras de otro tiempo
by G-Skywalker
Summary: Mientras Steve se ve obligado a lidiar con la crisis en su relación sentimental con Tony, un espía misterioso logra burlar todos los sistemas de seguridad con el único fin de mantenerse cerca del Capitán América, aparentemente sin ningún otro propósito más que el de observar.
1. Chapter 1

Estacionó la motocicleta frente al complejo de apartamentos al que se había mudado tan solo temporalmente… o al menos eso esperaba. Mientras se quitaba el casco de súbito sintió como le embargaba aquella misma impresión de que alguien estaba de pie justo detrás de él, al acecho… se trataba de una sensación abrumadora, de peligro palpable. Steve miró hacia atrás por el rabillo del ojo y al percatarse de que efectivamente había alguien de pie a unos cuantos metros de su posición, reaccionó rápidamente y se volteó… pero no había nada ni nadie. Caminó por la acera, atento a cualquier movimiento, a cualquier señal, sin embargo todo a su alrededor parecía normal. "A lo mejor me estoy volviendo loco, igual que Tony." Pensó, aunque en el fondo sabía que aquello no se lo estaba imaginando. Era perfectamente capaz de saber si alguien le estaba siguiendo, si se encontraba en alguna clase de peligro, y estaba seguro que algo de eso estaba sucediendo.

Subió por el ascensor hacia el cuarto piso del edificio y casi olvidándose del incidente que venía repitiéndose periódicamente desde hacía unas cuatro o cinco semanas atrás, Steve rebuscó distraído las llaves de su apartamento en la mochila, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando escuchó el eco de su estéreo, que sonaba a todo volumen. Caminó con sigilo hacia la puerta principal y la encontró sin llave. Se deslizó dentro y trató de escuchar por encima de la música otro tipo de sonido que indicara donde estaban el o los intrusos y cuántos eran; no obstante, antes de que pudiera determinar nada, la voz conocida se elevó por encima del estéreo:

\- Espero que no tengas planes esta noche, he ordenado comida china.

"Natasha…" pensó, aliviado.

\- No me molestaré siquiera en preguntarte como diablos entraste. – saluda dejando la mochila en una de las sillas de la barra. Natasha estaba recostada en el sofá de cuero, sin zapatos, con una copa de vino en la mano y hojeando una revista de chismes. Steve se acercó a la nevera y sacó una botella de zumo de naranja y luego se arrojó a su lado, dedicándole una sonrisa cariñosa.

\- ¿Qué haces viviendo en este apartamento tan de mala muerte? - preguntó Natasha al tiempo que leía una nota sobre el nuevo museo del Capitán América que habían abierto en la ciudad – Yo que tú obligaría a Stark a comprarme una casa en Malibú mientras las cosas se enfrían.

\- De hecho me lo propuso – contestó sintiéndose de nuevo irremediablemente deprimido. No le gustaba hablar de _eso, _pero Natasha siempre parecía estar dispuesta a sacar el tema a como diera lugar, según ella, para que Steve lo superara más rápido – pero yo me rehusé – continuó – no necesito de su dinero para vivir.

\- No, claro que no cariño, pero te mereces mucho más que… esto. – dijo mirando con cierta repulsión a su alrededor. El apartamento no era malo, era espacioso y estaba situado en una región bonita de la ciudad; Steve no tenía ninguna clase de quejas y prefería mil veces vivir ahí a estar completamente solo en una mansión de millones de dólares pagada por Tony, pero prefirió no discutir con Natasha.

Hubo un silencio íntimo y Steve sintió la necesidad de expresarle lo que había estado sucediendo últimamente… o al menos lo que _creía_ que estaba sucediendo. Jugueteó con la botella unos segundos, sin estar seguro si merecía la pena o no darle demasiada importancia a la situación… a lo mejor estaba atravesando por una crisis parecida a la de Tony… quizás la presión estaba afectándole de alguna manera… no quería preocupar a Natasha por algo que quizás sucedía solo en su cabeza; ella ya tenía suficiente trabajo prestándole atención a sus problemas sentimentales como para añadirle más tonterías al asunto…

\- Okay, Steve, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Natasha arrojando la revista sobre la mesilla de centro y mirándole con atención – Sé reconocer tus tics nerviosos cuando los veo y más te vale que alejes esa botella de tus manos si no quieres que la arroje personalmente a la basura.

Steve se mordió el labio, indeciso. Miró a su amiga a los ojos y supo que de ninguna manera le permitiría escaparse de esta sin sonsacarle lo que quería saber. – Bueno… - empezó – puede que no sea nada, ya sabes… últimamente he sentido que alguien me persigue… que alguien está vigilándome. Sé que S.H.I.E.L.D mantiene espías cerca de mí, pero nunca me sentí de esta manera. Puedo _oler_ el peligro… como si alguien buscara hacerme daño. No estoy del todo seguro si lo que siento es real o no, a lo mejor es mi imaginación.

\- No, el que tiene el problema es Stark, no tú. – Contestó Natasha – No bajes la guardia, Steve. Tus instintos te están advirtiendo de algo y debes mantenerte alerta. La diferencia entre Stark y tú es que él es un multimillonario extravagante con demasiado tiempo libre; en cambio tú fuiste formado para esto, para ti es biológicamente imposible sufrir de colapsos nerviosos o de ansiedad.

Steve reconoció con pesar que ella tenía razón. Sabía que se había ganado numerosos enemigos desde que comenzó a trabajar para S.H.I.E.L.D; aunque por el momento iba a ser inútil tratar de averiguar quién era el responsable; dejaría que las cosas avanzaran a su ritmo, mientras, iba a tomar consejo y mantendría los ojos muy abiertos. Natasha se ofreció a ayudarle, Steve le agradeció pero se rehusó, argumentando que prefería que quien sea o quienes fueran que estaban intentando hacerle daño, creyeran que continuaba con la guardia baja y Natasha no insistió, puesto que sabía que el Capitán América era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo.

La noche avanzó entre comida china y copas de vino tinto, hasta que pasada la media noche Natasha anunció que debía marcharse porque Fury le había mandado a llamar ese mismo día a primera hora de la mañana. Cuando se encontró solo, Steve tomó una ducha y luego se metió a la cama, aliviado de que no tenía ninguna asignación pendiente que atender y por ende podría continuar relajándose y poniéndose al día con todas las cosas de la lista que se había perdido durante los 70 años que estuvo congelado.

El viento revolvía sus sabanas y se colaba por sus piernas, erizándole la piel y helándole hasta los huesos. En un principio, el sueño se rehusó a desprenderse de él, pero el frío le obligó a sentarse sobre la cama y mirar a su alrededor tratando de recuperar los sentidos, cuando una figura oscura se levantó del escritorio donde había estado sentado y se apresuró a salir por la ventana. El sueño que pesaba en los ojos de Steve se esfumó tan rápido como llegó la necesidad de ir tras el intruso que intentaba escapar. Sin importarle ir semidesnudo, Steve salió por la ventana y corrió tras la figura oscura; no obstante, no pudo llegar demasiado lejos cuando el hombre desapareció de su vista en la oscuridad de la noche y le fue imposible continuar con el rastro.

No tuvo más opción que regresar a su apartamento y asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie dentro; cerró todas las posibles entradas que pudieran ser utilizadas y comenzó a buscar por pistas que el intruso hubiera dejado en su habitación, pero no logró encontrar si quiera una tan sola huella digital o pisada, aunque consideró que lo mejor sería llevar el caso que ya comenzaba a salirse de control hasta S.H.I.E.L.D, sin duda ellos tendrían mejores métodos para encontrar pistas que él. Su atención se focalizó en lo hábil que resultó ser el intruso, tanto que logró escapar de su persecución. Sus movimientos no eran de un soldado común y aquello era suficiente razón para compartirle lo sucedido a Fury, después de todo cuanto había sucedido en la Tierra, no se atrevía a tomarse la situación tan a la ligera.

Tomó otro baño y se vistió para salir. El reloj aún no marcaba ni las cuatro de la mañana, pero no fue capaz de quedarse sin hacer nada y necesitaba que registraran su apartamento lo más pronto posible.

No pudo evitar preguntarse por la razón de aquella "visita"; nada había sido robado y tampoco le habían intentado hacer daño, a pesar de que el intruso tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo mientras Steve se encontraba en la vulnerabilidad del sueño; no, aparentemente él solo se había quedado _ahí,_ mirando, quien sabe desde hacía cuanto tiempo. Aquello le hizo sentir tremendamente incómodo… y también tremendamente curioso. Casi se alegró de poder centrar su atención en otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con Tony... la relación se había visto afectada por el estado post traumático de Tony a consecuencia de la guerra con el ejército de Loki. Había desarrollado una profunda obsesión con su trabajo y se pasaba los días encerrado en su laboratorio como un maniaco. Steve había tratado de ayudarlo, pero no había logrado más que cosechar problemas entre los dos, hasta que Steve no encontró otra solución más que guardar distancias a pesar de que Tony insistió y seguía insistiendo en que cambiaría y buscaría ayuda si era necesario, aunque Steve sabía que no era así… Iron Man era lo que era por la tecnología, pero sin su armadura el hombre de acero no era más que un simple humano, y Tony odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable.

A pesar de todo, lo extrañaba tanto que temía volverse loco o peor aún, temía pisotear la poca dignidad que le quedaba e ir a buscarlo él mismo para solucionar la situación y así volver dormir bajo la misma sábana a su lado, pero sabía que aquello no iba a funcionar, no hasta que Tony superara todo por lo que estaba pasando y Steve, luego de todos sus esfuerzos, sabía que no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo más que mantenerse al margen de la situación.

Antes del mediodía Fury ya había enviado a un grupo de detectives de S.H.I.E.L.D. a allanar su apartamento en busca de pistas, mientras él permanecía en las oficinas centrales informando sobre todo lo sucedido esa noche y los días anteriores.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – exclamaba Fury más para sí mismo – Si alguien te estuviera siguiendo, yo lo sabría… yo tendría que saberlo; pero no se ha reportado nada inusual en los últimos meses, al menos nada que haya atraído significativamente nuestra atención, y créeme cuando digo que tengo mis ojos sobre ti todo el tiempo, cap.

\- Lo sé – contestó tratando de ignorar ese sentimiento de molestia que derivaba de las violaciones a su privacidad y secretismos que estaba obligado a soportar – pero también sé lo que vi.

\- Y no me atrevo a dudar de tu palabra – afirmó Fury – doblegaremos las unidades de seguridad o las triplicaremos si es necesario. Ya no puedo tomarme las cosas con tanta calma, no luego de lo que pasó en Manhattan con el asgariano. Si tenemos las mínimas sospechas de que algo se nos está escapando de las manos, nos ocuparemos de ello inmediatamente. Has hecho bien en venir a mí hoy, Steve.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

\- Te buscaremos una nueva residencia. Te sugeriría que permanecieras aquí, pero sé que te rehusarás; además, tal vez nos convenga que continúes al alcance de nuestro _amigo_, si trata de acercarse a ti de nuevo nos ahorrará mucho tiempo y trabajo.

\- Empaca tus cosas ahora mismo, - continuó - me encargaré que alguien llegue por ti cuanto antes. Si algo malo pasa, lo menos que necesitamos son más daños a la infraestructura privada.

La conversación con Fury le había generado muchas más preguntas que respuestas. Aquel espía había demostrado ser tan hábil como para pasar desapercibido bajo los mismos radares de S.H.I.E.L.D mientras se pasea por la ciudad y por la residencia misma del Capitán América. Su último encuentro había quedado marcado en su memoria y se aseguraba de tomarlo como una advertencia… aquel hombre no era un humano común con entrenamiento militar, aquel hombre había escapado de su persecución y esa hazaña jamás podría ser atribuida a un agente _común_.

Regresó a su apartamento para recoger sus pertenencias antes de marcharse a su nuevo alojamiento, el que, según las palabras de Fury, estaría lo suficientemente alejado de la urbe para evitar más sanciones del gobierno contra S.H.I.E.L.D y generar más hostilidad de la necesaria contra los superhéroes que trabajaban al servicio de la institución.

En cuanto el edificio estuvo al alcance de su vista, Steve supo que habría problemas. Un Maserati blanco estaba estacionado justo en frente de la entrada. Supuso que la voz se había corrido lo suficiente para llegar hasta sus oídos, obligándole a salir de su autoconfinamiento en el laboratorio.

Lo que menos que necesitaba en ese momento era discutir. No sabía la razón por la que se había molestado en salir a buscarlo, pero no quería que él se involucrara personalmente en el asunto, aunque estaba seguro que de todos modos no lo haría, considerando que a penas y tenía tiempo para otra cosa que no fuera construir más armaduras.

Escuchó su voz dando órdenes y haciéndose el listo desde que la puerta del ascensor se abrió.

\- No sabía que S.H.I.E.L.D jugaba con fósiles computacionales aún a estas alturas – decía de espaldas a la puerta principal del apartamento – no esperes conseguir mucho con eso – le advirtió a uno de los detectives que buscaba huellas por el marco de una de las ventanas y quien se limitó a rodar los ojos. Steve se aclaró la garganta. – ¡Oh! – exclamó Tony dando media vuelta y dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas como si todo estuviera perfecto entre los dos – Tus cosas ya están en el auto, nos vamos de regreso a Malibú.

\- ¿Fury te envió? – preguntó sin atreverse a creer que Nick hubiese hecho semejante cosa a sabiendas de la situación por la que estaban atravesando.

\- Uhmm, digamos que sí. ¿Nos vamos? – Exclamó intentando tomar a Steve de la mano, pero este reaccionó al instante y se apartó. Tony le dedicó una mirada confundida, aunque Steve sabía que todo era parte de su teatro.

\- No iré contigo, Tony. Nick enviará a alguien por mí. – le informó con firmeza.

\- Vamos Steve, no empieces.

\- No te pedí que vinieras.

\- Bueno, lo siento por preocuparme por ti. – exclamó ofendido – solo quiero que tengas un buen lugar a donde ir. Sabes que no necesitas de esas vulgares residencias vacacionales de Fury, tenemos suficiente espacio para los dos, en _casa_.

\- Sí, para que tú sigas con las narices metidas entre un montón de metal y pantallas holográficas como si Jarvis fuera el único que vive contigo. No. Ya tengo donde ir.

\- Por Dios, deja de ser tan melodramático… - soltó con un bufido divertido.

\- Claro, el problema siempre soy yo. – contestó fastidiado más consigo mismo por permitir que el desinterés de Tony le encendiera los ánimos. – Mira, estoy harto de pelear, de repetir la misma historia. Haz lo que quieras, pero no iré contigo. Regresa a_ tu_ casa con tus máquinas. Cuando decidas que ya has tenido suficiente de ellas, podemos volver a tener esta conversación.

Tony atrapó su mano justo cuando estaba por dar media vuelta para salir y exclamó en voz baja, suplicante - Steve… por favor… las cosas se están poniendo mucho más difíciles para mí si no estás conmigo… - Steve supo que en ese momento sus palabras eran sinceras y sintió un tremendo remordimiento al ver lo desesperado y agotado que lucía a pesar de su usual apariencia cargante y autosuficiente. Steve sabía que no era así, que en realidad Tony estaba pasando por una crisis muy profunda, y en cierto modo se sentía responsable por ello, aunque no sabía por qué y eso no le gustaba.

\- No puedo seguir pretendiendo que nada sucede… - contestó – es tan duro para mí como lo es para ti, pero no funcionamos así, y lo sabes; así como sabes que tienes un problema|

En un arrebato de cólera, Tony lo sujetó del brazo con fuerza y se acercó a él tanto que sus narices casi se tocaron - ¿Y crees que no hago nada por solucionar _mi problema_? – exclamó apretando los dientes – Trabajo día y noche por ello, Steve, ¡DÍA Y NOCHE!

\- No me grites… - le advirtió, notando como todos los que estaban trabajando a su alrededor se volteaban para mirar.

\- ¡Estoy harto de ti que no haces más que criticar todo lo que hago! Lo hago ti, por mí, ¡POR MI VIDA! Y sabes qué, tienes toda razón en algo: no soy como tú, ¡no soy como Banner! - exclamó perdiendo los estribos y entrando en uno de sus ataques de ansiedad – ¡solo soy un simple humano con demasiado dinero y tiempo libre para gastarlo!

\- Eso no es verdad, Tony|

\- ¡DÉJA DE DECIRME LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER! – explotó - ¡ERES UN JODIDO DOLOR EN EL CULO! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TI Y TU IRREMEDIABLE NECESIDAD DE CONTROLAR TODO LO QUE TE RODEA!

\- Pensé que ese eras tú. – contestó Steve tratando de manejar su temperamento. Sabía que Tony estaba teniendo uno de sus frecuentes ataques en los que decía cosas que no eran del todo ciertas, pero no por eso resultaban menos dolorosas de escuchar. – Lo siento Tony… tengo que irme. – exclamó dando media vuelta para salir. Escuchó como Tony le seguía, pero apresuró el paso y no miró atrás.

Tomó las maletas que reposaban en el asiento trasero del Maserati y vio una camioneta blindada estacionada a unos metros más adelante. El agente le hizo una señal y Steve se dirigió hasta allí.

\- Steve, cariño, cariño, por favor… - exclamaba Tony desesperado caminando apresuradamente detrás de él – tienes razón, necesito ayuda. Necesito tu ayuda. Por favor regresa conmigo…

Steve se detuvo y se volteó para enfrentarlo – No puedo hacer eso. Lo que hiciste allá atrás no es ni mínimamente comparado con lo que tengo que soportar cuando _pierdes los estribos. _Solo necesito un lugar donde pueda dormir sin pensar en que tú todavía continúas trabajando, en que a lo mejor yo debería hacer más por ti, aún cuando sé que ya hice todo lo que está a mi alcance por ayudarte. Estoy cansado de todo esto. Te extraño Tony, incluso cuando estoy contigo.

Steve no esperó respuesta y reanudó su camino, y aunque no miró atrás, supo que Tony no le había seguido.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: LENGUAJE EXPLICITO. **

* * *

Hubiera dado igual el haber aceptado la propuesta de Tony acerca de vivir en una mansión de Malibú mientras las cosas se arreglaban, porque al final había acabado en una casa casi tan grande y solitaria como la de Tony. El agente le había informado antes de marcharse que la propiedad tenía veinticinco habitaciones, dos gimnasios, una piscina, cinco salas de estar y dos cocinas; en otras palabras, el refugio perfecto por si el intruso deseaba escabullirse de nuevo y acercarse a Steve, aunque estuvo casi seguro que ese era el propósito de Fury al mandarlo a semejante mansión como un conejillo de indias atrapado en un laberinto. Solo se había asegurado de que fuera lo que fuera que ocurriese no causara más daños a la infraestructura privada.

No había nadie en casa, aunque Steve sabía que tenía todos los ojos de S.H.I.E.L.D sobre cada paso que daba, pero lo cierto era que hubiera preferido tener a quien sea como compañía aún cuando se mantuvieran haciendo su trabajo, pero sabía que los planes de Fury no funcionarían si él no se encontraba solo, así que no habían más opciones que lidiar con el asunto el tiempo que fuera necesario. Sin saber qué hacer en una mansión con todas las comodidades que cualquiera podría desear pero sin nadie con quien compartirlas, Steve se sentó en el sofá de cuero y esperó a que sucediera cualquier cosa, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos que se dirigían a una sola dirección… pensó en lo similar que se sentía estar ahí completamente solo a los últimos meses que vivió con Tony, quien desperdiciaba los días y noches encerrado en el laboratorio, construyendo tantas máquinas que quizás jamás llegaría a usar, pero que alimentaban más esa obsesión que ya se había salido de control. Volvió a sentirse culpable al respecto. _Deberías estar con él_, se escuchaba decirse, _lo abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba._

Steve sacó su móvil del bolsillo y observó la pantalla táctil… pero luego de unos segundos volvió a guardarlo. _Hice todo lo que pude._– volvió a repetir.

Los días transcurrieron entre larguísimos periodos en el gimnasio, en la ducha y de nuevo en el gimnasio, sin la capacidad de poder conciliar el sueño, presa del tedio y la soledad, más que harto de permanecer por más tiempo en aquella elegante prisión que jamás terminaba de conocer. Para estas alturas, sabía que el espía no sería tan idiota como para arriesgarse a entrar el mismo en la trampa, así que todo eso era en definitiva inútil y no estaba consiguiendo más que volverse loco. Luego de la tercera jornada de ejercicio de ese día, Steve se tendió exhausto sobre la enorme cama de la habitación principal, vestido nada más que con los pants de algodón. Sus ojos azules recorrieron sin interés toda la bóveda de crucería de la habitación barroca, con las paredes pintadas de rojo en contraste a los pilares en tonos menta. Su mirada se perdió sobre los relieves tallados en la bóveda que variaban entre motivos vegetales hasta hermosas y finas figuras humanas con las entrañas de roble. Entonces volvió a pensar en Tony. Su pareja tenía poco interés en el arte histórico, mientras que Steve se sentía más cómodo con las antigüedades, entre cualquier representación de tiempos remotos más adecuados para él. Disfrutó de la sensación que le producía su cuerpo en reposo luego de una dura jornada de ejercicios, que sumado al total y absoluto silencio de la mansión solitaria, le sumían en un estado de adormecimiento gratificante.

Sintió como comenzaba a quedarse dormido. Ni siquiera sabía qué horas eran ni qué tiempo hacía allá afuera, las gruesas cortinas cubrían por completo las ventanas y la habitación estaba envuelta en una penumbra que lograba ser mediamente doblegada por la tenue luz dorada de las ornamentadas lámparas de pared. Sin embargo, justo cuando sus ojos terminaban de cerrarse y se entregaba a los cálidos brazos de la inconsciencia, el sonido de su móvil destruyó toda la atmósfera acogedora que hubiese en el recinto llevándose junto a ella cualquier rastro de sueño en Steve.

"Tony" pensó, al ver su nombre en la pantalla táctil. En otros tiempos hubiera adivinado que era él con solo escuchar el ringtone, que Tony se ocupaba de personalizar el mismo cada que se aburría del anterior, pero ahora Steve había decidido dejar el molesto sonido predeterminado. Decidió –como todas las veces anteriores- en no contestar, y supuso que Tony se rendiría al primer intento (usualmente hacía eso tres o cuatro veces al día a diferentes horas), pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con que volvió a sonar al segundo. Entonces su dedo se deslizó sobre el icono verde de la pantalla táctil…

\- ¿Steve…? – escuchó al llevarse lentamente el auricular a la oreja.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó a secas.

\- Uh… Solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien. Has estado fuera de casa mucho tiempo… no había recibido ninguna noticia de ti, así que…

\- Tengo a todo un equipo de S.H.I.E.L.D vigilando cada uno de mis pasos… por supuesto que estoy bien. – contestó, odiando sonar tan emocional cuando pretendía todo lo contrario.

\- Bueno, no me refería a eso precisamente. – dijo Tony. Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea y Steve supo que Tony esperaba que él dijera algo, pero guardó silencio también. – Escucha, bebé… - prosiguió entonces – No voy a pedirte de nuevo que regreses a casa, no quiero presionarte. Sé que yo soy el culpable y también sé lo que debo hacer para tenerte de vuelta. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy luchando arduamente por ello. Te amo, Steve, mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar. Te necesito aquí conmigo, cada vez con más locura, pero no volveré a pedírtelo a menos que yo esté listo para ti, te lo prometo. Solo te ruego que respondas mis llamadas. Necesito escucharte al menos, saber que no me encuentro solo.

Finalmente, luego de mucho tiempo, Steve sintió que se encontraban en la misma página. Quería creerle, necesitaba creerle. También lo amaba, había sido por esa razón por la que se había marchado de su lado, porque tenía miedo que luego fuera demasiado tarde, que ya no tuviera razones para volver.

\- Te echo de menos también… - confesó, permitiéndose que Tony sintiera mediante el tono de su voz cuan sincero y necesitado se encontraba. – Pienso en ti cada segundo… Es difícil estar solo en este lugar tan inmenso… los días se sienten interminables…

\- Sé a qué te refieres, cariño… - dijo, cayendo de inmediato otro silencio entre los dos, más Steve supo que no se trataba de uno incómodo como el primero y dedujo casi al instante lo que Tony propondría. – Déjame visitarte. Solo por esta noche. – exclamó de repente con seguridad. – Me iré en cuanto amanezca, tienes mi palabra.

Aquello fue lo único que dijo, sin victimizarse, sin rogar. Era una propuesta clara, segura, llena de ese encanto que Steve amaba de Tony… ¿o es que había caído en su trampa? Sea como fuere, Steve sintió esa necesidad en su pecho y en su entrepierna de aceptar la oferta.

\- Solo esta noche. – resolvió luego de un pequeño silencio, sin evitar que la voz le temblara en una risita tonta. – Solo permíteme conseguir la dirección, ni siquiera yo sé exactamente donde estoy.

\- Eso no será necesario, cariño, estoy llegando al helipuerto ahora mismo.

En ese momento, Steve escuchó el sonido del helicóptero acercándose a la mansión.

\- ¡TONY! – exclamó molesto – ¡¿Cómo has conseguido la dirección?! ¡Se supone que esto es confidencial!

\- Soy Ironman, bebé, y encima tu pareja. – titubeó por la respuesta poco convincente y luego añadió – sin mencionar que tengo ciertos contactos en los altos mandos de S.H.I.E.L.D, y convenientemente algunos me debían favores. Oh, espera un segundo, cariño.

\- ¡Tony! – exclamó, pero supo que el helicóptero estaba aterrizando y que no valía la pena gritar. Escuchó todo el ajetreo durante varios minutos, Tony dando instrucciones, respuestas astutas y finalmente agradeciendo. Steve tuvo la corazonada que quien manejaba el helicóptero era un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D, porque no había ninguna posibilidad de que le hubieran permitido aterrizar sin permiso. De repente sintió que todo el mundo conspiraba a su alrededor y él era el último en enterarse.

\- ¿Tony? – volvió a llamar.

\- Ven por mí, bebé. – dijo en voz grave y melosa. Steve gruñó desesperado, ahora seguro de que había caído en su trampa, pero demasiado tarde como para negarse. Colgó y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

En cuanto abrió la puerta y sus ojos se cruzaron, Tony soltó el ramo de tulipanes azules que llevaba en la mano y se lanzó en busca de sus labios; Steve lo recibió sin quejas. No pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido cuando la lengua húmeda entró en su boca y comenzó a moverse dentro en profundos movimientos, deseando volver a impregnarse del dulce sabor y sensación de sus labios y su lengua, que trataba de mantenerle el ritmo. Tony se desvió por su mejilla bajando hasta su cuello, besándolo con frenesí.

Llegados a ese punto, Steve no contuvo los gemidos, y con las manos comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de su amante, deshaciéndose primero del fino saco negro y el cinturón, mientras Tony se desabotonaba la camisa con dedos temblorosos. – Te extrañé tanto, bebé… – murmuraba Tony, paseando sus dedos por el torso desnudo de Steve – Voy a follarte hasta que no puedas caminar… - exclamó empujándole hasta el sofá de cuero negro, no sin antes tropezar con algunos escalones y la mesa de centro.

Steve se tendió en el mueble y Tony se arrodilló frente a él. Llevó su boca hasta los pezones rosas y comenzó a succionarlos y lamerlos con delicadeza, sabía que era uno de los puntos más sensibles de Steve, y los sonidos tan endemoniadamente eróticos mezclados con las expresiones de su hermosa cara le confirmaron que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Poner sus manos en aquella figura tan esculpida lo llevaba a su punto máximo; Steve era una máquina erótica por donde quiere que se le viera. Entonces encerró su duro miembro cubierto por la tela de los pants con su mano – Oh Dios mío… - murmuró, sintiendo que tenía que llenar su boca con él cuanto antes, aunque no sin un par de jueguecillos antes de comenzar…

\- Dime lo que quieres que haga… - dijo rozando la punta contra su mejilla. Los pantalones de algodón comenzaban a humedecerse.

\- Quiero que la metas en tu boca… - exclamó entre jadeos.

\- ¿el qué? ¿Tu mano?, ¿tu nariz?... háblame, cariño…  
\- exclamó llevando su mano hacia abajo y tocándole lo que lograba alcanzar de los muslos.

\- M-mi polla… - respondió tratando de empujar la cabeza de Tony hacia abajo.

\- Oh, mírate… - murmuró – tan desesperado… yo lo estoy también, como nunca, pero déjame escuchar las palabras mágicas…

\- Por favor… - exclamó de inmediato, sin recelo – hazlo, por favor…

Entonces Tony tomó el elástico de los pants y los bajó con sus dientes, hasta que el miembro saltó rebotando en el vientre de Steve. Era enorme. No estaba de más decir que Steve era 100% proporcionado.

\- Oh como lo extrañé… - dijo Tony mirando el miembro en todo su largo y ancho.

Quiso continuar con el juego, pero su boca demandaba devorar aquel trozo de carne que se elevaba delante de ella, y Tony decidió complacerla.

Lo tomó con sus dos manos y abrió la boca tanto como le fue humanamente posible, engulléndola por completo, sintiendo como le golpeaba la garganta. Comenzó a chuparla a ritmo moderado, disfrutando de los jadeos y los murmullos de Steve, que se estremecía sobre el sofá. Sentía como el sabor y el olor le volvía loco, y no pudo evitar bajar la cremallera de sus propios pantalones y comenzar a tocarse a sí mismo. Hilillos de saliva se corrían por las comisuras de la boca cayendo en la ingle de Steve y algunas perdiéndose entre su vello rubio que Tony adoraba tanto.

Entonces comenzó a acelerar el ritmo mientras apretaba más sus labios y Steve reaccionó llevando su cuerpo hacia adelante casi hasta tocar la cabeza de Tony con su frente – Por favor detente… - rogó – estoy en mi límite… - ¡voy a correrme! – gimió, y Tony fue bajando el ritmo hasta que liberó la polla de su boca en un morboso sonido. Steve lo sujetó de los hombros y enterró su rostro en el cabello de Tony, tratando de recobrarse. Su pene se movía en pequeños espasmos junto con todo su cuerpo. – Justo a tiempo. – comentó Tony – No puedo culparte, yo mismo me siento en mi límite. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo…

Terminó de desnudar a Steve y se desnudó el mismo. Lo tendió en el sofá y lo contempló con deseo y orgullo, entonces llevó las largas piernas del super soldado hasta sus hombros, asegurándose de que su cadera estuviera bien posicionada. Humedeció de saliva sus dos dedos lo mejor que pudo y empujó el primero por la abertura, sintiendo como los músculos se contraían al principio, impidiéndole el paso. Pero Steve sabía cómo funcionaba todo aquello y no pasó mucho tiempo como para que el dedo entrara y saliera con facilidad. Entonces Tony introdujo un segundo dedo hasta estar seguro que este también se movía sin complicaciones.

Entonces rebuscando en sus pantalones, sacó un condón del bolsillo trasero y sin perder más tiempo se lo puso. Volvió a humedecerlo con su saliva y comenzó a empujar. Primero con delicadeza, cuidando de no causarle ningún daño. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que el pene estuviera completamente dentro. Antes de sacarlo, Tony se inclinó y le depositó un beso en la boca. Entonces comenzó a moverse. Las primeras penetraciones fueron despacio, pero en cuanto Steve comenzó a sentir placer, Tony aumentó la intensidad. Todo lo que se escuchó luego en la mansión fueron gemidos y el sonido de la carne chocando contra la carne.

\- Steve… - murmuraba Tony, hipnotizado por el rostro sonrojado y lascivo que le devolvía la mirada, salpicado de numerosas gotas brillantes de sudor.

Tony se liberó por completo y le indicó a Steve que se pusiera de espaldas sosteniéndose de sus rodillas y del descansabrazos. Entonces volvió a penetrarlo, manteniendo el ritmo.

Fue en cuestión de segundos que Steve sintió la amenaza del orgasmo y su vista se fijó al azar más allá de la sala, atravesando las puertas corredizas de vidrio hacia la piscina, cuando vio como una sombra con un destello plateado se cruzaba por el jardín corriendo con gran agilidad, reaccionando ante su mirada hasta perderse en la espesura de la noche. Steve quiso hacer algo, pero el orgasmo que llegó en ese preciso instante fue tan poderoso que apagó cualquier intento de alarma y se sumió en cuerpo y alma a la profunda sensación que se acentuó placenteramente en su vientre, extendiéndose por sus piernas y su espalda, mientras escuchaba a Tony gemir de la misma manera encima de él.

Cayó agotado sobre el sofá y Tony cayó sobre su espalda, con su pene aún dentro de él, envueltos en el manto de somnolencia del postorgasmo. Ninguno de los dos habló, simplemente permanecieron tendidos en el sofá tratando de recuperarse.

_"__Estaba observándonos…"_ Pensó, avergonzado, sintiendo como su cabeza continuaba incapaz de reaccionar adecuadamente._"__¿Cómo entró? ¿Cómo logró pasar bajo las narices de S.H.I.E.L.D? ¿Habrán suspendido la máxima seguridad en este sector de la mansión mientras Tony y yo…? ¿Habrá sido Fury tan idiota?"_ Justo en ese momento, múltiples alarmas comenzaron a sonar; Steve y Tony se levantaron de un salto, como si no hubieran estado haciendo más que pasar el rato en el sofá, y comenzaron a vestirse con rapidez.

\- Es él. – dijo Steve mientras corrían hacia la salida. A la entrada principal de la mansión encontraron a Fury, de pie ante los colosales portones de hierro.

\- Escapó, el maldito cabrón. No me preguntes como. Pero escapó. – Exclamó con expresión asesina.


End file.
